


Frozen Embers

by Danihowyoufeel



Category: Frozen (Disney Movies)
Genre: Anna has babey, F/M, Ice Magic, after Frozen 2, elsa is an aunt, father Kristoff
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-05
Updated: 2020-04-22
Packaged: 2021-03-01 05:27:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 13
Words: 10,736
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23489803
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Danihowyoufeel/pseuds/Danihowyoufeel
Summary: After Anna notices her first-born’s magic surface, she turns to her sister to help her raise her daughter.
Relationships: Anna/Kristoff (Disney)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 26





	1. Chapter 1

“Mama!” Ember cried out happily and she flung herself into her mother’s arms. Anna laughed and spun her around. 

“Hey little one.” Anna tickled Ember’s belly as she cradled her. Ember giggled and wrapped her arms around Anna’s neck. Anna shivered a bit, she never remembered Ember’s hands being that cold. “Are you cold, hon?” Anna asked as she stroked some long platinum blonde hair out of Ember’s face. 

Ember shook her head and buried her face into her mother’s neck. Anna sighed and curled up into her daughter as she walked throughout the halls of Arendelle’s castle. Kristoff was around here somewhere, and after Anna put Ember down for a nap she had to speak with him. 

“Mama?” Ember mumbled as Anna laid her down on her bed. 

“Yeah?” Anna tucked her in. Ember looked out the window, then back at her mom. 

“When will auntie Elsa visit again?” Ember asked with pleading eyes. She had always been close to Elsa. It was no wonder that she was missing her aunt after a couple months of her absence. 

“Soon, love. I promise.” Anna kissed her forehead and handed her her horse plushie before walking out and closing the door. She made her way to her quarters where Kristoff was waiting. 

“Hey, you kept on zoning out today are you alright?” He put his hands on Anna’s shoulders. She sighed and looked down. 

“I think we need to take Ember to Elsa.” Anna whispered. 

“What?”

“I think she has them too. Powers. And if she does I want her to learn how to control them properly.” 

“But that’s impossible, Anna. Elsa’s the fifth spirit, there can’t be another.” 

“Still, come see this.” Anna grabbed his hand and led him to Ember’s room. Where she was sleeping peacefully. They creaked the door open and peered in. Ember was snoring softly. 

“What exactly am I looking at here?” Kristoff asked. Anna tolled her eyes and scoffed. 

“Just watch.” After a few moments of watching their sleeping daughter, little snowflakes began to fall on the bedsheets and floor. Kristoff gasped lightly. Ember shifted in her bedsheets as snow began to form shapes in midair. 

One shape was a horse galloping through the woods, and the other seemed to be Ember but older. The two shapes met eachother in the middle of the room and Ember mounted the horse. The two ran through woods and jumped rivers. 

“She’s projecting her dream.” Kristoff said in awe. Anna hugged him from the side and nodded, both still watching the dream in amazement. The figures were still on a little adventure, until one other figure came out and blocked their path, with a sword it looked like. Ember’s eyebrows furrowed in her sleep as she clutched her bed sheets closer.

The armed figure swung its sword at Ember and her horse, but the horse had reared up just in time. 

“Anna I think it’s turning into a nightmare.” Kristoff said. Anna was busy staring the the armed figure. It looked so familiar...

The dream Ember raised her hand and blasted the enemy with was looked like ice. But soon her and the horse were surrounded by multiple figures, all wielding swords. Ember broke into a cold sweat and squirmed in her sleep, tossing and turning. 

“I’m gonna wake her up, poor thing” Anna said as she let go of Kristoff and walked over to her daughter’s bed. But before she could reach it, Ember shot up, arms out stretched to her sides. 

“No!” She cried out, ice and frost came out as a burst from her hands, Kristoff was able to tackle Anna out of harms way, the magic almost hitting her heart. Ember looked around the room with wide eyes, the walls were coated in frost and some spots were pure ice. 

“M-Mom? Dad?” Ember look at her parents, who were on the ground. Anna and Kristoff looked at eachother, scared for their daughter. Anna looked at Kristoff and suddenly the fear faded and confidence filled her face. 

“We’re going to the Enchanted forest. Now.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anna and Kristoff bring Ember to the Enchanted forest to see her Aunt Elsa

Sven’s hooves pounded as the family sped down the trail to the enchanted forest. It would be a while till they got there, so as Anna held a sleeping Ember in her arms she began to ponder. 

Ember was born with the same hair color as Elsa. Anna thought nothing of it, she thought it could’ve been genetic. But as she thought harder there was nothing genetic about nearly white hair. But other than the hair, Ember was a little person that was Kristoff and Anna combined. 

She was only 5 years old, but she was still so much like Anna. She had green eyes and freckles. But her smile and attitude were definitely from Kristoff. 

Anna kissed Ember’s forehead as she cuddled up closer to her husband. What would become of their daughter? Anna never feared the people wouldn’t accept her, because they accepted Elsa. But now she was discovering a different fear. One her parents might have had. 

What if someone outside of Arendelle found out? That an innocent child as small as Ember had great power. Surely they’d want it to themselves. Anna sighed. She would never lock her daughter up like Elsa had been. But she was starting to realize what her parents had felt so long ago. 

“Alright, we’ve made it.” Kristoff kisses Anna’s temple and got off the sled to help her down. Anna smiled and let her husband practically carry her and their daughter off the sled. 

Sven rolled his eyes and beggingly nodded towards the sled, wanting to be unhooked. 

“Alright alright. You can go see you reindeer buddies now.” Kristoff said. He unhooked his best friend off of the sled and he went running into the forest. Kristoff and Anna laughed when he stumbled a bit, and this laughter awoke Ember. 

“Mama where are we?” Ember said softly as she rubbed her eyes. Anna starting walking with Kristoff and she moved Ember’s hair out of her face. 

“We came to visit auntie.” Anna said. She knew her child was about to explode with joy. Ember gasped. 

“Really?! Daddy did you hear that? We get to see auntie today!” Ember was practically jumping up and down in Anna’s arms so she was set on her own feet as they entered the forest. Kristoff and Anna each had one of her hands as they walked. 

“Yup I sure did, little bean.” Kristoff said as he and Anna lifted her up over a root, sprouting a fit of giggles from the child. The family continued walking until they heard a rustle in the trees. They stopped for a moment. 

Gale came wizzing through the leaves and spun around Anna and her family. She lingered for a moment, then took off. Anna smiled. It had just dawned on her that she’d finally be seeing her sister again. Elsa and her both had just been so busy all they’ve been able to do is send letters via Gale. 

“Well this is a nice surprise.” They all heard a voice say. Elsa walked towards them, smiling widely. 

“Auntie!” Ember broke out of her parents hold and ran to her aunt’s arms, nearly knock others woman onto the ground. 

“Hey, Ember.” Elsa hugged the child back and lifted her into her arms. Anna smiled warmly and hugged her sister from the side. 

“It nice to see you again, Elsa.” 

“It’s nice to see you too. Though why are you here at such a late hour?” Elsa asked. Kristoff stepped closer. 

“We have a problem that you’re pretty familiar with.” Kristoff said, “But we’ll tell you back at camp.” Elsa squinted here eyes and sighed. 

“Alright. Follow me.” Elsa began to walk to the right. Anna and Kristoff followed her hand in hand. Listening to Ember’s endless questions at Elsa. 

“We’re here.” Elsa moved to the side to show a Northuldra camp ground. Children were running about and adults were sitting by fires talking. “Alright Ember, you see that girl over there?” Elsa pointed to a little girl playing with a stick and dirt. 

“Yeah.” Ember said. 

“Okay, that little girl has always wanted you to be your friend.”

“Really?”

“Yup, so while I hang out with your mama and dad, why don’t you go meet your new friend?” Elsa said as she out Ember down. Ember smiled and ran off towards the little girl. 

“You’re so good with kids, I don’t care what you think.” Anna said. Elsa laughed and looked at the two little girls who were getting along perfectly. 

“So, what’s this problem you have?” Elsa asked. She led Kristoff and Anna by a fire so they could sit down. 

“Well-“ Anna started. 

“You see-“ Kristoff spoke at the same time. 

“Go ahead.” Anna said, nudging Kristoff. 

“Nuh-uh you.” Kristoff said. Anna huffed and looked at Elsa. 

“Ember is, um, well she’s-“ Anna looked at the ground and took a deep breath, “Emberhasyourpowers.” She said very quickly. 

“W-What?” Elsa’s eyes went big. 

“Ember. She had ice magic.” Kristoff said. Elsa’s face turned into a confused one. 

“But how? I thought that I was the fifth spirit?” Elsa said. 

“I thought that too, but then I realized something.” Anna started. Elsa looked at her, as did Kristoff. “The spirits gifted mom with you, after she saved dad from the forest right?”

“Yeah”

“Well, I think since I broke the damn, they might’ve gifted me with Ember.” Anna explained. Elsa’s eyes widened. 

“Of course! How could I not have thought of that sooner.” Elsa said. Anna looked over her sisters shoulder to watch her daughter, who was making patterns out of the rocks her and the other little girl found. 

“So thats why we came here. So you could maybe teach her properly so they don’t get out of hand.” Kristoff explained. 

“How do you guys know she has them? I mean I know she had the same hair color but personally I’ve never seen powers from her.” Elsa asked. Anna then explained her dream projections and how she was almost hit in the heart again. 

“Anna you have to be more careful.” Elsa said, hearing about her heart almost getting frozen for the second time. “These powers are very emotion centered. If she throws a tantrum so does the ice. If she’s happy, so is the ice. If she’s scared, so is the ice. You have to take caution. Especially at this age.” Elsa explained. Kristoff nodded and Anna looked at her sister with sad eyes. 

“But there’s something else.” Anna said quietly. Elsa urged her to move on my leaning closer. 

“I’m starting to understand mom and dad’s fears. They weren’t just trying to hide you from the people, Elsa. They were hiding you so you wouldn’t be taken.” Anna stated her point. 

“What do you mean ‘taken’” Elsa asked. 

“I mean if someone outside of Arendelle found out that a 5 year old possesses a great power, don’t you think they’d want that power to themselves?” Anna leaned into Kristoff, barely being able to think about her baby being taken from her. Elsa’s eyes got big and she realized that her parents must’ve felt like that too. 

“I’ll do everything I can to help, Anna.” Elsa put her hand on her sister’s shoulder, “I promise.”


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just a lil niece and aunt time

5 years later...

“I’m sorry! I’m so sorry!” Ember cried out, clutching her hands to her chest. Anna and Kristoff decided that it would be best if Ember lived with Elsa, to hone and learn her powers. Elsa had spooked Ember on accident which resulted in her feet being covered in ice. 

“It’s alright, it wasn’t your fault.” Elsa said calmly. Her feet were frozen to the ground. “Now remember what I told you about thawing?”

“Think of those who you love?” Ember said. Elsa nodded. Ember concentrated on her mom and her dad, Olaf and Sven, and of course her aunt Elsa. The ice covering Elsa’s feet began to disappear. 

“See! You got it.” Elsa said proudly as she broke free was walked towards Ember. Ember backed away. 

“No, I don’t wanna hurt you again!” Ember took a few steps back. Elsa saw something in that moment. Herself at that age. Fearful that she’d hurt the ones she loved. 

“You won’t hurt me, Ember. I promise.” Elsa walked forward and knelt to the ground so she could bring her niece into her arms. “I know how you feel, more than you know.” Elsa said quietly. Ember sniffled a little and embraced her aunt back. 

“What if I hurt someone else? Like mom or dad?” Ember was talking in almost a whisper. Elsa decided it was time she knew about what happened to her and Anna. 

“I’m going to tell you a story, Ember.” Elsa quickly formed a chair out of ice so she could sit down with her niece in her lap. “And it’s a true story. It’s about me and your mom.” 

“What’s it about?” Ember asked curiously. Elsa smiled lightly. 

“It’s about my powers, and how I became at ease with them. How I controlled them and they stopped controlling me.” Elsa cuddled closer to Ember and began to tell her the story of how she blasted Anna with magic when with were kids. How she isolated herself and when was finally queen, she had to conceal it. But then she ran off and discovered how to not let her powers hold her back. 

“So you accidentally froze moms heart, but true love saved her?” Ember asked. Elsa nodded. 

“Yup. And that’s why you should never fear your powers. Or let them define who you are.” Elsa said. 

“Thank you, Auntie. That helped a lot.” Ember hugged her aunt and Elsa hugged her back. “When do you think I’ll be as strong as you?” 

“You’ve always been as strong as me. You just have to learn to harness it.” Elsa explained. She looked down to continue you explanation, but Ember had gone to sleep in Elsa’s arms. Elsa smiled warmly and kissed her niece’s forehead. 

————————————-

Aaaand 8 years after that(age 18).....

Elsa began to sneak up on Ember’s bed. Today was her 18th birthday, and they were having it at Arendelle. She doesn’t know it but Anna and Kristoff prepared a whole celebration. 

“Embeeeeer...” Elsa shook her niece’s shoulder a bit. She was just like her mother when she slept, like a rock. “Come on, you’ve gotta get up.” Elsa watched as Ember laid there and snored. It was time for plan B. 

Elsa prepared herself before jumping on top of Ember, waking her up in a shock. 

“W-What?!” Ember cried out. Her hair was everywhere and extremely tangled. 

“You have to get upppp.” Elsa shook Ember’s shoulder, she was so excited to get Ember to her parents for her birthday she couldn’t help it.

“Noooooo.” Ember pulled the covers over her head. Elsa sighed and laid down on top of her. 

“You should really fix your sleeping schedule you know.” Elsa said. Ember poked her head out. 

“Auntie, you should know that I’m a late sleeper by now. You should come to terms with it or, what’s the phrase?” Ember stared off in thought for a moment before looking at her aunt. “Oh yes, you should let it go.” Ember smirked and went back under her blankets. Elsa flushed a deep red of embarrassment. 

“Okay. You’ve left me no choice.” Elsa sighed and got up, using a flurry she blew the blankets away. 

“No!” Ember tried so scramble out of bed and get the blankets back to no avail. 

“Awe look who’s up!” Elsa laughed. Ember crossed her arms and grunted. “Don’t be like that, come on let’s go get you dressed!”


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Elsa gets lost in her thoughts on the way to Arendelle, and Ember dreams of a perfect partner

“No.....nope.....nuh-uh.” Elsa was mumbling under her breath as she picked out dresses for Ember. Ember sat on the foot of her bed watching as her aunt went through her wardrobe. 

“Why don’t I just wear the one mom brought me last week so she doesn’t get offended?” Ember said. Elsa grabbed the Arendellian dress from the right side of the closet. 

“Oh yes!” Elsa tossed the dress at Ember and starting looking for shoes. “Go change and I’ll do your hair afterwards.” Elsa said. Ember nodded and went to the other room to change. 

She looked at herself in her Arendellian dress. She’s never really worn anything that represents Arendelle. But she was excited none the less to see her parents on her birthday. 

“Are you all good?” Elsa asked from the other side of the door. 

“Yeah!” Ember stepped out of the door and smiled at her aunt. Elsa took her hands in hers and beamed. 

“Oh you look so beautiful!” Elsa exclaimed. She held out a pair of shoes and raised an eyebrow. Ember sighed. 

“Can I just put them on when I get there?” Ember begged. Elsa shook her head. 

“What is it with you and your hatred for shoes?” Elsa gave Ember the shoes. 

“When I’m barefoot, I don’t have to be weighed down my shoes.” Ember put the shoes in her bag. “I’ll put them on when we get there.” Elsa sighed but didn’t press the matter any further. 

“I’ll go hook up Walker to his wagon, pack a few things and meet me out.” Elsa said as she left the room. Ember smiled, she couldn’t wait to see her parents. It wasn’t like she never saw them, but their presence and guidance was something she was grateful for. 

—————————

“Hey Auntie?” Ember asked. They both sat in a horse pulled wagon, Ember held the reins. 

“Yes?” 

“How old were mom and dad when they met eachother?” Ember asked. Elsa pondered for a moment. 

“Anna was 18 and Kristoff was 21, why?” Elsa said. Ember sighed. 

“I just, I don’t know. I feel like I won’t ever find someone. Like I know I’m only 18 and all but my expectations are already too high.” Ember explained. It was a weird problem to have, but she had it. Elsa chuckled. 

“And what are these ‘expectations’ of yours?” Elsa asked. Ember laughed a bit. 

“Well he has to like Walker.” Walker nickered from the front of the wagon. “He has to have a sense of humor. Oh! And he absolutely has to go on trail rides with me.” Ember gazed off, imagining her dream guy. Elsa giggled at her niece. Her love for horses was beautiful, and she had a way with them too. Her first ice sculpture she made was a horse. And for her 15th birthday Kristoff and Anna has gotten her a brown and white paint horse. Horse and rider were rarely seen apart. 

“Well there’s one out there, I promise.” Elsa reassured her. Ember gasped. 

“What if I meet him today?!”

“Huh?”

“Arendelle is huge! What if I meet...the one?” Ember looked of into the distance and smiled. You could see the tip of the castle of Arendelle. 

“It’s a possibility.” Elsa said. She sat in thought. Today was the day Ember moves back to Arendelle. Her powers are under control, there was no reason for her to stay with Elsa anymore. She was going to miss her, a lot. Sure she had the Northuldra people, but Ember was like a daughter to her. 

She had raised her most of her life while Anna and Kristoff raised her little brother, Michael, at the castle. Elsa knew she was going to be lonely again, and it was creeping up closer on her every minute.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ember meets her mystery man

“Mom! Dad!” Ember jumped out of the wagon and embraced her parents in a group hug. Then from behind them came little 13 year old Michael. “Hiya Mikie!” Ember said before putting him in a headlock and ruffling his hair. Elsa giggled at the sight, getting out of the wagon herself to greet her family. 

“Hey!” Anna beamed and pulled Elsa into a hug. The small family reunion continued all the way to the castle. “Ember, come here come here!” Anna pulled Ember towards the closed gates and Kristoff covered her eyes. The gates open to reveal a surprise party. Kristoff removed his hand from his daughters eyes. 

“Surprise!” Everyone cried out. Ember jumped in surprise and looked at all of the nobles and townsfolk celebrating her coming of age. 

“No way! Mom, dad, have you been planning this?” Ember asked. Kristoff whistled and looked at the sky and Anna shrugged her shoulders. “You stinkers!” Ember engulfed her family in a hug. She went to hug Michael as well, but he already made his way to the food. 

————————-

“I’ll be right back mom, I’m gonna check on Walker.” Ember said. Anna nodded her head, her mouth was full of chocolate. Ember jogged to the stables and found her beautiful steed munching on some grain. “Hey big guy.” Ember ruffled his hair, “Let’s get that mane tamed, yeah?” 

Ember went to turn around, but bumped into someone and they both came crashing down. Ember opened her eyes and saw a very handsome young man. He had black hair and beautiful green eyes. Behind him was a lovely white mare. 

“Oh my goodness I am so so sorry!” Ember quickly got up and offered the stranger a hand. 

“No no, the fault is all mine.” He said. His voice was smooth and calming. His hand rested itself in Ember’s as she pulled him off the ground. “If you don’t mind me asking, what’s your name?” 

“O-Oh? Me? I’m Ember of Arendelle.” Ember shook his hand. 

“Princess Ember? Oh my please forgive my manners-“ The mystery man kneeled and bowed his head. But Ember quickly yanked him off the ground. 

“Please, no formalities. There’s no need, I’m just Ember to you.” She smiled softly, “And who might you be?” 

“Prince Leon of the Southern Isles.” Leon smiles back, “But for you, just Leo will do.”


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anna faces the hard truth and Ember has fallen for Leo

“Right?! And plus they live so much longer too.” Ember said. Her and Leo were currently talking about how horses are better pets than dogs. 

“And if you get one with a lot of personality, it’s practically like having a dog.” Leo reasoned. 

“Oh man, Walker loves playing fetch, it’s his favorite right next to tag.” Ember laughed as did Leo. The two stared longingly into each other’s eyes for a moment, before Ember broke the silence. 

“Okay, can I just say something a little crazy?” Ember asked. Leo nodded his head. 

All my life has been a bunch of rude dudes in my face  
And then suddenly I bump into you  
I was thinking the same thing! 'Cause like  
I've been searching my whole life to find my own place  
And maybe it's the party talking or the chocolate fondue  
But with you  
But with you  
I found my place  
I see your face  
And it's nothing like I've ever known before!  
Love is an open door!  
Love is an open door!  
Love is an open door!  
With you!  
With you!  
With you!  
With you!  
Love is an open door  
I mean it's crazy  
What?  
We finish each other's  
Sandwiches!  
That's what I was gonna say!  
I've never met someone  
Who thinks so much like me!  
Jinx! Jinx again!  
Our mental synchronization  
Can have but one explanation  
You  
And I  
Were  
Just  
Meant to be!  
Say goodbye  
Say goodbye  
To the pain of the past  
We don't have to feel it anymore!  
Love is an open door!  
Love is an open door!  
Life can be so much more!  
With you!  
With you!  
With you!  
With you!  
Love is an open door

“I’ve had to deal with so many guys just wanting me for my heritage and you just, I feel like you like me for who I am.” Ember said. 

“Of course I do, who wouldn’t? And I don’t even want to be a prince. Or king for that matter! Thank goodness my dad is the second youngest of his siblings so I won’t have to worry about it.” Leo explained. 

“Gee how many uncles do you have?”

“12”

“12 uncles?! Wow and I only have my aunt.” Ember laughed, “Speaking of my aunt, we should get back, so I could introduce you!” Ember grabbed Leo’s hand and drug him along to the main courtyard. 

————————

“If she doesn’t hurry up she’s gonna miss cake.” Anna said, tapping her foot. 

“More for me.” Kristoff and Michael said spontaneously. Elsa was standing next to Anna, watching the festivities take place. 

“I can’t believe she’s 18 already. She’s grown into quite the woman.” Elsa said. Anna smiled wide at her sister as Kristoff, Michael, and Sven ran off, chasing Olaf who had stolen the cake topper. 

“I could never thank you enough for practically raising her for me. I couldn’t have done it without you, Elsa.” Anna looked at her sister with deep appreciation in her eyes. Then it dawned in Elsa again. Alone. She was going to be alone again. 

“It was my pleasure. She keeps me company down there.” Elsa sighed, “Oh look there she is now...with a, boy? Oh no.” Elsa watched as Ember practically dragged Leo towards her mom and aunt. 

“Hi mom! Hi Auntie!” Ember said, out of breath. Leo seemed to be fine, and bowed out of respect. 

“Your majesties.” He said. Anna and Elsa bowed their heads back. 

“So, what’s your name kid?” Anna asked. She too had obviously been in her daughters shoes. At least the two weren’t asking for her blessing for marriage. Or maybe he was even from the Southern Isles too. Anna internally giggled at that thought. Oh the irony-

“Prince Leon of the Southern Isles.” Leo spoke with confidence and pride. Elsa and Anna’s faces dropped. 

“Wait what?” Anna said. Her eyes were big. “As in the Isles of the South?” The young man nodded in agreement. Anna pressed her lips together before looking at her sister. “Elsa may I speak with you for a moment?” Anna grabbed her sister’s arm and pulled her to a nearby table. 

Elsa burst out laughing once they were out of earshot. “Y-You’re face was hilarious!” Elsa chuckled. Anna crossed her arms. “Like mother like daughter!” Elsa took a deep breath and calmed down. “Okay I’m done now.”

“He-she-and Ember-“ Anna couldn’t get words out properly. 

“English, please.” Elsa said sarcastically. Anna groaned. 

“How?! How is this happening right now?!” Anna exclaimed. Elsa chuckled while shaking her head. 

“I don’t even know. But look.” Elsa pointed to Leo and Ember sitting down at the fountain, Ember looked to be telling a story and Leo was watching her with admiration. 

“I still don’t trust him.” Anna huffed and crossed her arms.


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It gets JUICYYYY

“I don’t mean to pry, but are the rumors true?” Leo asked quietly. Ember raised an eyebrow. 

“What rumors?” She asked. Leo looked at his hands. 

“Y’know, do you have powers? Like your aunt Elsa?” Leo spoke in almost a whisper. Ember flushed and looked away. She remembered what her aunt told her not to long ago. 

—————————

“Remember Ember, this power is a gift. Some people may want to use it for evil. That’s why we never flaunt it. Sure we can show off a little itty bitty bit, but don’t get to cocky.” Elsa explained. Ember understood that people would most definitely want to use her for evil, and it scared her a bit. 

—————————

But Leo wasn’t evil, right? 

“Well, technically yes I do.” Ember hid behind her hair and looked down. 

“Hey there’s nothing to be afraid of, I think it’s awesome!” Leo exclaimed. Ember looked up slightly. 

“You’re not scared or anything?” Ember asked. Leo shook his head. 

“Why would I be? So can you just make snow and ice and stuff?” Leo asked, intrigued. Ember smiled and scooted closer to him. 

“I can show you, but not here.” Ember grabbed his hand, “Follow me.” 

—————————-

“Are you better now?” Elsa asked her sister, who was still breathing heavy. 

“I suppose.” She mumbled. 

“Okay, well let’s not keep them waiting for too long-“ Elsa looked at the fountain, where the two teenagers were, and they were gone. “Looks like they slipped away.” Elsa said. 

Anna groaned loudly, “She needs to understand that she can’t run off with a boy she barely knows like that!” Anna crossed arms and looked at her sister, wanting Elsa to agree with her. Instead, she raised and eyebrow. 

“Says the girl who wanted to MARRY a man she just met.” Elsa smirked. Anna shoved her lightly. 

“Whatever. I’m gonna go try to find her though, it’s almost time for cake.” Anna starting walking off but Elsa grabbed her shoulder. 

“Not without me you’re not.”

————————

Ember and Leo were weaving through trees and bushes until they finally reached a small meadow. 

“Wow, this view is beautiful.” Leo said. Ember nodded sat him down in a patch of grass. 

“Give me a noun. Any noun.” Ember rocked back and forth on her heels. 

“Uh, boat?” Leo said. Ember waved her hands around in front of her and concentrated. Soon, there was a small toy boat made of ice. 

“Boom. Ice boat.” Ember said tossing the ice sculpture to Leo. He caught it and admired it with amazement. 

“Woah.” Was all he could muster, “What about a feather?” Ember nodded and concentrated on making a small life feather appear in her palm. When it was finished she blew it over to Leo with a small flurry of snow. 

He looked at the feather closely. “How about a-“

“I don’t wanna make you feel bad or anything but I don’t like doing it too much. It makes me feel like a show off.” Ember explained. But Leo presses her further. 

“Just one more, please?” Leo gave her puppy eyes and she couldn’t refuse. 

“Oh alright, what’ll it be?” 

“A sword!” Leo said in delight. Ember raised an eyebrow. 

“A sword? What ever for?” Ember questioned him. The mood had changed drastically. 

“Well I’ve been practicing sword play with my dad and stuff and I just like them. You’re not afraid of me are you?” Leo suddenly looked hurt and sad, thing that Ember was afraid of him with a weapon. 

“No! No no no not at all I just-“ Ember looked over in the direction of her own birthday party, “I just think it’ll take a bit longer to make and I don’t wanna miss the cake.” Ember chuckled awkwardly. Leo stood up and walked closer to her. 

“Please? Just one sword and I promise to leave you alone?” Leo asked again. Ember bit her lip in thought. What if he did want to hurt her? No, that’s nonsense. Leo wouldn’t hurt her. Would he? 

“O-Okay. Last one though...” Ember took a step back and started forming the handle when she heard footsteps nearby. “Quick! Scurry!” Ember said. She knew those were her Auntie and Mom’s footsteps. The two teens took off in different directions in the woods, avoiding being caught. 

————————-

“Well they were obviously here.” Elsa said, pointing to the ice feather and boat that laid on the grass. 

“Maybe they went back already? But something just feels...off.” Anna hugged her shoulders and looked around. 

“If you feel more comfortable looking around more than I’d be more than happy to go with you.” Elsa told her sister. Anna nodded and the two sisters kept walking through the woods. That is until they heard an ear-piercing scream that was cut short by something. 

“Ember!” The two women yelled as they both took off in that direction. 

————————-

“Okay I think I lost em’.” Ember whispered to herself. But as she was about to turn around and go back to the castle, a large arm wrapped around her neck. Out of instinct, she screamed as loud as she could but was silenced by the man’s other hand. 

“Shut up!” The man grunted, tightening his grip on her. Ember gripped his arm with her hands and slowly started to freeze his flesh. The man let out a yelp and stepped back. Ember turned to look at him, he wasn’t from Arendelle. 

This man was from the Southern Isles. 

“Wait what?” Ember said. She quickly froze the bottom half of his body to keep him away. 

“Ember! Oh my baby!” Anna came rushing through the bushes and embraced Ember as close as possible. “Are you okay?! What happened-“ Anna turned to look at the half frozen man. 

“Anna! Is she okay-“ Elsa froze in place looking at the man that had just went after Ember. He was from the Southern Isles. 

It all made sense to Ember then, Leo never loved her. He just wanted to woo her. That’s why he wanted that damned sword. He was going to threaten her life, or worse take it! Ember, for the first time, saw true evil in this world. Her trust was forever broken. She started to sob in her mother’s arms. It all caught up to her at once. She almost died.

“Shh, it’s okay baby.” Anna stroked Ember’s hair and held her close. Elsa on the other hand, was furious. She quickly unfroze the man and made cuffs out of ice to hold his hands and feet. 

“How dare you?! Do you understand that you just asked for war?!” She bellowed. The man stayed silent, eyes lingering on Ember. “Look at me when I’m speaking to you!” Elsa yelled again. The man slowly turned to face the former queen and chuckled. 

“What’s so funny?” Elsa asked, nothing but rage engraved on her face. 

“Lord Matthew will be most pleased...”


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anna does something she thought she’d never do

“I’m so sorry mom! I should’ve been more careful!” Ember cried into her mother’s shoulder as they sat on the foot of Ember’s bed. Anna stroked her daughters hair and rested her chin on her soft platinum blonde locks. Anna’s worst fear has come to pass. Prince Matthew of the Southern Isles wanted Ember for her powers. And he used his son as a tool. 

“It’s okay darling, it wasn’t your fault. You were just showing kindness and were taken advantage of.” Anna said softly. Kristoff walked into the room, eyes puffy and red. His fists were clenched. He himself went to the dungeons and interrogated the man that attacked his daughter. 

“Anna...” Kristoff came over and sat next to his family. His arms wrapped around his girls and he closed his eyes. His daughter was nearly taken from him. “We have to make a decision, love.” He said. Anna knew what he meant. They had to decide wether or not to go to war. War is expensive and risky. And with a Kingdom like the Southern Isles, they were bound to lose. 

“I will. Just give me a little more time...” Anna nuzzled closer to her daughter, who had cried herself to sleep. A knock echoed through the room. 

“Hey.” Elsa said quietly, “Anna may I speak with you for a moment?” Anna nodded and let Kristoff take Ember into his arms. He kissed Ember’s forehead and held her close as the two sisters walked out of the room. 

“Anna I have to tell you something. But I don’t want to scare Ember.” Elsa said. Anna raised an eyebrow.

“What did you find?!” Anna whisper-yelled. Elsa took a deep breath. 

“I have Leo. I caught him sneaking onto a boat leaving Arendelle.” Elsa said, “I have him in a cell now.” Anna’s face turned into fury. 

“Take me to him. Now.” Anna said. Elsa’s eyes went big. She had never really seen her sister this mad before. 

——————————-

“I told you, Matthew. I knew the girl would have powers.” Hans chuckled, “Now we just need someone to lure her away so we can have her to ourselves. Could you imagine how easy it would be to take over this kingdom with that kind of power?” Hans smirked and looked at his brother. 

“And how do you plan on, ‘harvesting’, per say, this power?” Matthew asked. 

“Magic flows through her veins. It flows though her skin, through her hair. Magic flows throughout all of the Princess. I talked to a witch up north. She said we just need a vial of her adrenaline.” Hans explained. 

“Adrenaline?” Matthew asked, confused. 

“We just have to get her scared. More scared than she’s ever been in her life. Then we extract her adrenaline right from her spine at the back of her neck.” Hans made a syringe motion with his hand. 

“And after we drink it we shall be gifted as well?” Matthew asked. Hans nodded. “Perfect. Now we just need to send some people to Arendelle.” Matthew smirked. His eyes blackened as he chuckled darkly. 

———————-

“Why does your piece of shit father want Ember?!” Anna yelled at the young man. Elsa winced. Sure, she was furious too. But she’d never seen Anna this angry, it was scary. 

“He-He just wanted to know if she had powers or not, and if he did he just wanted her. I don’t know anything else, I swear!” Leo said in a shaky voice. Anna huffed and stormed out, Elsa trailing behind.

“Anna it’s going to be okay-“ Elsa reached out to touch her sisters shoulder, but she whipped around. Her eyes were red and tears were flowing like waterfalls. Her eyes were glassy and filled with stress. 

“Elsa, I’m sorry.” Anna said quietly. 

“What for Anna? Anna!” Elsa jogged after Anna who power walked over to a guard, who was by the kitchen. 

“Tell the others to close the gates. Windows. Everything. I want double the guards around the castle and loading docks. Nothing comes in from the Southern Isles.” Anna explained quickly. Elsa’s eyes widened. The guard ran off to complete the task given. 

“Anna what are you doing?!” Elsa yelled. “We agreed that this would never happen again, you know what it’s like!” Elsa tried to reason with her. 

“I can’t loose her, Elsa. I can’t. I’m doing this until I know the threat is gone.” Anna said in almost a whisper. She hugged herself and walked down the hall, leaving Elsa standing in shock. Anna closed the gates. 

(I’m using the idea behind adrenochrome for Ember’s powers because the idea of someone taking children, scaring them, then taking their blood and drinking it to stay young is a real thing and is honestly terrifying. Look it up bro.)


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Elsa sings Ember to sleep after a long day

“This is all my fault...” Ember mumbled into Elsa’s chest. The two were currently in Ember’s room, which was coated in frost from her stress and remorse. Elsa stroked her hair. 

“This absolutely isn’t your fault, Ember. Anna just wants you to be safe, and she saw this as the only way.” Elsa said. She leaned forward and grabbed the covers to cover her and Ember up for comfort. Ember sniffled and wrapped her arms around her aunt’s waist, holding her tighter. 

“I’m sorry.” Ember spoke so quietly it was almost inaudible. “I’m sure you’re practically getting war flashbacks by now...” Ember chuckled a bit, as did Elsa. “Hey Auntie?”

“Yes dear?” Elsa said. Ember nuzzled more into the blankets. 

“Do you remember the lullaby that you and mom would sing?” Ember spoke very softly, she was embarrassed. 18 years old and wanting her aunt to sing her a lullaby. 

“Of course, do you want to hear it again?” Elsa smiled softly. It’s been years since she’d sang a lullaby to her niece. Ember flushed red and and opened and closed her mouth. 

“I-I uh. I mean- if you want to I’d be more than happy.” Ember mumbled. Elsa smiled widely and wrapped her arms around Ember. 

“Okay, scooch in...” Elsa said as she tucked a piece of hair behind Ember’s ear. 

“Where the north wind, meets the sea.” Elsa sang softly as her hand softly swiped down from Ember’s forehead to the tip on her nose. Ember’s eyelids became heavy, but she didn’t want to fall asleep quite yet. 

“There’s a river, full of memory.” Elsa continued to sing, and Ember listened to every lyric, soaking it up. 

Anna peered into the crack of the open door. She saw her sister holding her daughter close, singing her to sleep. Elsa reminded Anna of Iduna so much looking at her now. She was motherly, kind, and understanding. Yet stern when need be. 

“Sleep my darling safe and sound, for in this river all is found.” Elsa continued to perform the forehead-to-nose tickle on her niece, who was on the brink of sleep. Anna kept watching, but she had to pull herself away. She should be comforting her daughter, but she was too much of a coward. 

Instead she wandered to Michael’s room. Where she saw her son painting on a new canvas he had gotten that day. 

“Mikey why don’t you finish that tomorrow and get some sleep hon?” Anna said as she walked into her son’s room. Michael was an exact replica of Kristoff, but he got his freckles from his mother. 

“Mom please? I’m almost done.” Michael pleaded. Anna sighed and agreed, kissing his forehead and eventually making it to her quarters. 

“Kristoff-“ Anna’s voice cracked before she flung herself into her husband’s arms. “I’m so scared, I don’t wanna lose our baby-“ Anna cried into his shoulder. 

“Shh, I know. I don’t want to either.” Kristoff held her close. He knew that in a week or two she’d realize her mistake and open the gates. Ember was a young woman who would be queen of Arendelle one day. Plus she had ice magic to defend herself. 

———————-

“-or you’ll be drowned...” Elsa finished her lullaby and noticed that Ember had fallen asleep. Elsa adjusted Ember onto a pillow and tucked her in before making her way to her old room to turn in for the night.


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ember realizes what must be done

Soon after Elsa left, Ember woke up, staring at the ceiling. Thoughts ran through her head a mile a minute. How could she fix this? Then she found the problem. 

She was the problem. Ember brought all of this onto her loved ones shoulders. As long as she was in Arendelle, her kingdom would be at risk for war. 

“I have to leave...” Ember muttered to herself. She flung her covers off and quickly went to the closet. She grabbed her dress that she wore when she rode Walker. It had a pale blue torso with a belt around the waist. From there down it was a deeper blue. Down the right leg was a slit. 

After she was dressed, Ember yanked the sheets from her bed. She started walking to window when she stopped in her tracks. To her right was a mirror. When she looked into it, she saw the Crown Princess of Arendelle. That wouldn’t do. Anyone would recognize her. 

Ember tossed the sheet on the floor and quickly grabbed a small cloak to cover her face a bit. Before she left without a trace, she decided to write some notes as well. She slipped the cloak on and dragged the sheet to the window. It was only a 6 foot drop to the roof below her, and she was only on the second floor. Ember tied the sheet to her bed post and inched her way down before jumping on the roof tiles. 

She looked straight ahead, that’s where the stables were. Ember got her footing and slid down to the gutter, where she could jump to the ground. 

After successfully fulfilling that task, she was faced with another. Her mom had doubled security. So Ember would have to sneak through the bushes. She ducked here and there until she was by the path to the stables. There was a guard directly in her path. She had to figure out some kind of distraction, obviously. 

Ember swirled her hands together, forming a snowball. She crouched behind the bush she took cover in and threw it at the bunch across from her. The guard became alert and ran to the bush. Ember took her chance and bolted to the stables, where she would find Walker. 

“Hey buddy.” Ember whispered. Walker whipped his head out of his grain bucket and nickered happily. “Shh, we have to stay quiet.” Ember cautioned. Walker nodded his head and followed Ember so she could saddle him. 

Ember sat the saddle and pad on her steed’s back as she hummed and scratched his fur in some spots. Ember tightened Walker’s cinch and was on her way. 

The two sped through trees and jumped over rivers. Ember didn’t know where she was going, but she couldn’t bare putting her family in danger anymore. Ember pulled Walker to a stop by a small stream so they could both get a drink. 

“Ah ah ah ah...”

“Walker did you hear that?” Ember asked. Walker tilted his head in confusion. “It was a voice...coming from the North.” Ember sighed and continued to scoop up water and drink. Could it be the same voice her aunt Elsa described to her? Was it Ahtohallan calling out to her to seek the truth?

“We’re going North, Walker.”

————————-

“Ah ah ah ah...” 

Elsa’s eyes shot open. It couldn’t be...

“W-What?” Elsa muttered. She looked out her window. Something felt...off. Elsa got up and made her way to Ember’s room. Maybe she had heard the voice too. But when she opened the door, there was no Ember. 

There was a bedsheet tied to the bedpost and out the window. The closet was ransacked in a hurry, and there was a jumble of paper’s on her desk. 

“No...” Elsa’s eyes formed tears. She made her way to Ember’s desk. The papers were envelopes, each had one of their names on it. One for Elsa, Anna, Kristoff, Michael, Olaf, and even Sven. In haste, Elsa tore hers open. 

“Auntie Elsa, I know you’re probably going to be the first one to notice my absence. Please don’t freak out. It’s not good for you. I’ve decided that the longer I stay in Arendelle the more threat is upon it. So, I left. No me no threat. I don’t know where I’m going or where I’ll end up. But who knows, maybe I’ll find myself along the way. Lots of love, Ember.” 

Elsa started crying as she realized that her niece was gone. She had ran away. And the worst part was that she thought she had to.   
Elsa backed up against the wall and slid down, letting the warm tears roll down her cheeks. What would she do now?


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ember find a place to hit the hay

“I guess we should find a place to sleep huh?” Ember yawned as Walker nodded in agreement. And to her surprise there was a dim light coming from a ways away. It was a small cottage with a shack beside it. “Bingo!” Ember said. She got off Walker and the two crept to the small residence. Ember told Walker to stay back as she looked into the windows. She saw no one. 

“Okay buddy, coast is clear. We can bunk in that shack right there and leave early in the morning.” Ember opened the small wooden door and helped Walker squeeze through. In the back left corner was a pile of straw. Perfect! Ember jogged over to it and jumped. It felt nice to lay down, even if she was really only gone for a couple hours. 

Walker cuddled close to Ember. He looked sad. Ember realized that she took him away from his friends without even thinking about it. 

“Oh Walker...” Ember took his large head and placed it in her lap. “I’m so sorry. You probably miss your friends.” Ember stroked his mane and he sighed. Ember too realized something. She left her family. Everyone she’d ever loved. For a moment, she wanted to go back. But she remembered why she left in the first place. 

“Hey, I know it’s rough. I miss them too.” Ember kissed Walker’s forehead and he nickered happily. 

“The sun’ll come out, tomorrow...” Ember sang softly as she continued to stroke the horse’s mane. “Bet your bottom dollar that tomorrow, there’ll be sun...” Ember closed her eyes and laid further back in the straw. 

“Just thinkin’ about, tomorrow, clears away the cobwebs and sorrow, ‘til there’s none...” 

William trucked through the trees with arms full of logs when he heard a beautiful voice coming from his house. William set the woods down and quietly went towards the sound coming from the shack. 

“When I’m stuck with a day, that’s grey, and loney, I just stick up my chin, and grin, and say, oh...” 

William peeked through the keyhole, not wanting to disturb whoever inside. All he could see was a horse butt, sadly. 

“The sun’ll come out, tomorrow, so ya gotta hang on ‘til tomorrow, come what may, tomorrow, tomorrow! I love ya, tomorrow! You’re always, a day away...” The girl finished her song and William debated going into his shack or not. 

‘What am I thinking? This is MY house. And technically she’s trespassing.’ William thought. His hand hovered over the handle. He took a deep breath and swung the door open. 

“Hello?” He asked. He couldn’t really think of anything else to say. The girl’s eyes went big and her mouth gaped open. The shot his head up and stared at the man. 

“I am so sorry! We’ll leave right away!” Ember said as she scrambled to get up. William took note of how beautiful she was. Her dress looked pretty expensive too. 

“No no, it’s quite alright. We’re you looking for a place to stay for the night?” William asked, “I’m William my the way.” Ember stopped in her tracks and looked him up and down. She looked at Walker and nodded. 

“Hold on lemme talk to him right quick.” Ember chuckled awkwardly and went to the back corner of the shack with Walker. “Yeah I know. It’s probably a bad idea. But-. Yeah I get it, the first guy I trusted for reals tried to murder me. Come on he can’t be that bad. Oh he lives in isolation so what? Okay, how about this, if anything happens, you go back to Arendelle and lead them here. Boom, we have a plan.”

William looked around awkwardly as the woman talked to her horse. She finally whipped around and walked over to him. She held out her hand. 

“The name’s Ember!” She smiled warmly. William took her hand. It was cold as ice. 

“O-Oh dear, are you cold? Please, come inside there’s a fire-“ William said as he led her inside. “And your horse can help himself to the grain back there. I have no use for it.” Walker nickered happily. William opened the door for Ember. The house was neat and small. Ember loved it compared to the overbearing walls of the castle. 

“So what is someone like you doing out here?” William asked as he poured her a glass of water. 

“Oh y’know. Just uh...” ‘preventing war’ “Exploring the world beyond my town I suppose.” Ember said. 

“So you’re from Arendelle I presume?” William handed her the water. Ember drank a bit before answering. 

“Yeah I am.” Ember graciously drank the clean water. 

“Is it true the former queen had ice magic?” William asked. Ember spit out her water. 

“W-What? Where did you hear that?!”

“Well when the eternal winter this happened I asked around and that what people said.” William shrugged. Ember felt stupid. Of course people would know that, it was literally snowing in the summer. But despite that, Ember wanted to strike up a conversation. 

“So, what are you doing here all in your lonesome?”


	12. Chapter 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ember gets to know William

“My baby’s gone.” Anna muttered under her breath. Elsa stood in front of her, holding the letters Ember had written. 

“Why would she leave, I don’t understand...” Kristoff spoke numbly, hugging his wife from the side. 

“She wants to protect us.” Elsa said, “She made an impulsive decision to keep the people she loves safe. Sounds like someone I know.” Elsa looked up from the papers to her sister. Anna looked into her sister’s glassy eyes and leaned closer on Kristoff. 

“I think I know the first place she went.” Kristoff said. He started walking and the two women followed his fast pace. They made it to the stables, it was pitch black outside still. 

“Walker?” Anna called out. Usually the horse would call out to her back, but there was nothing. Elsa grabbed the oil lamp that was hanging and lit it with a match. Walker’s stall was empty. “No...” Anna looked down and saw hoof prints leading out to the woods. 

“We’re going after her.” Kristoff said. He ran back inside the castle to get Sven and alert the council. Anna nodded and started to get Sven’s harness ready for the wagon. 

“Do you have any idea where she could have gone, Elsa?” Anna asked with pleading eyes. Elsa sighed. 

“No. No I don’t. But these tracks will continue on. So we should be able to catch up with her.” Elsa said numbly. Anna nodded and continued to prepare. 

————————

“I’m going with you, Dad!” Michael yelled. Kristoff face palmed. 

“You can’t, Michael. This can get dangerous and I don’t know how long we’ll be gone.” Kristoff explained. Michael huffed and looked up at his dad. 

“She’s my sister too y’know. I love her too. I miss her too!” Michael had tears pouring down his face. Kristoff sighed. 

“Alright. Go out to the stables.” Kristoff said. Michael’s eyes went big and he ran down the hallway. Sven looked over at Kristoff and rolled his eyes. “Oh you stop that.”

“Let’s go find Ember!” Olaf called out. He was running down the hallway, in pursuit of Michael. 

———————-

“So you don’t live in the boundaries of ANY kingdom?” Ember asked. William chuckled. 

“Nope.”

“No laws?”

“Nope.”

“No job?”

“Nope.”

“No...taxes?” Ember raised an eyebrow, clutching her coffee mug a bit tighter. They were both cuddled up in blankets in front of the fire. 

“Oh that’s the best part.” William’s voice brought Ember such comfort. It was deep and smooth. He had a head of dark brown hair that was shaved off of the sides of his head. He had a short beard, and pretty hairy arms. Ember thought he was pretty perfect. 

“So where do you come from? Does your family know you left?” William took a sip of his coffee. Ember winced. 

“Weeeeell I uh, no. No they don’t know. But I did leave them letters!” Ember tried to make her situation better. William chuckled. 

“Well as long as they care about you, deep down they should know you left for a reason.” He reasoned, “But that’s not an excuse to run off either. They’re probably worried sick.” He was right. Her parents and Elsa were probably running around like chickens with their heads cut off. 

“You’re right. But I have to do this. And thank you for letting me stay and rest for a bit.” Ember said. William took a sip of his coffee. 

“Of course, it’s my pleasure.”

——————-

“She’s here. I can feel it.”

“How?”

“Look at the grass.” The man pointed to the blades of grass, they were frosted over. “She must have fled. How...noble.” The man chuckled and continued to follow the trail. 

——————-

“Here, you can take my bed for tonight.” William offered his hand out to lead Ember to the bedroom. She shook her head. 

“Oh no no no, I’ll take the couch. This is your house after all.” Ember said. William sighed. 

“True, but you’re my guest are you not?” He smirked, hand still outstretched. 

“Nope, I’ll stay out here, kind sir.” Ember none the less placed her small hand in his large calloused one and he pulled her upwards. Ember looked up into his eyes and thought for moment before embracing him. “Thank you, so much. For listening to my annoying venting.” Ember said. She couldn’t see it, but William was red in the face and smiling. 

“No problem, Ember.” William slowly hugged her back with one arm. This girl was so kind and trusting. Sadly, their moment of newfound friendship was broken when a harsh knock of the door rang. “Hide.” William whispered and ushered her into a closet. 

“Hello?” William said as he opened the door. Two gruff men stood at it. One of them holding a crossbow, the other a sword. “What can I do for you?”

“Give us the princess.” The taller one said. William’s eyes went big. Princess? Was Ember the one they’re looking for?

“Look, I don’t know what you guys are talking about but it’s only me and my horse here.” William leaned on the door frame, arms crossed. The man huffed and walked away, the other man following him. William shut the door and let Ember out. 

“That was a close one.” Ember muttered. 

“Are you the crown Princess of Arendelle, Ember?”

————————-

“We wait here until morning. She should leave by then, and we’ll catch her alone and deliver her to Lord Matthew.” The man said. He unsheathed his sword and ran his fingers along the blade. “Your time is nearly up, Princess.”


	13. Chapter 13

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ember gets called again

“I, uh, suppose I should get going now then.” Ember said sadly. She wished she could stay with William forever, but he too was already in danger because of her. 

“Are you sure I can’t go with? I feel like those guys are out there still.” William voices his concerns. 

“I’ll be okay, promise.” Ember smiled. She had her powers to protect her, he didn’t know that though. 

“Alright. Maybe when you finish your self-discovery journey you can come visit some time?” William asked with hopeful eyes. Ember beamed. 

“Yes! Yes of course!” Ember said. Then she grabbed her loyal steed from the shed and headed further North. 

————————

Not 20 minutes later, William heard another knock on his door. When he opened it, it was quite a strange group of people. A woman who looked quite a bit like Ember but older, a ginger, a musty looking mountain man, a little boy, a reindeer, and a...talking snowman?

“Hello? What can I do for you?” William asked. 

“Have you seen a young woman come by here? About 5’2, same hair as Elsa here, maybe distressed a bit?” The ginger asked. William thought for a moment. They were definitely looking for Ember, but why. 

“Why?” William crosses his arms. The ginger sighed. 

“It’s my daughter. She ran away last night. Please, if you’ve seen her or know where she is I have to know.” She pleaded. William nodded. 

“She stayed here for the night. Her and her horse took off about 20 minutes ago, she said she was heading north.” William explained. The group smiled and looked relieved. “But-“ William added. All eyes were back on him. “There were two men looking for her last night. I was able to hide her but, I don’t know what they wanted.” Their faces dropped and the scrambled to get into their wagon. 

“Thank you so much, mister! We’ll repay you some how!” The ginger called out as the wagon sped off into the wilderness. Even though Ember denied being the Princess, he still had his doubts. And the crown atop her mother’s head confirmed the fact that she was royalty. 

————————

“You’re doing great, Walker.” Ember muttered as she pet the animals neck. “Stop-“ Ember pulled the horse to a stop when she heard rustling in the bushes. Ember looked around and saw nothing. She continued on, until she felt a sharp pain in her right shoulder. 

“Ow! What the-“ Ember saw two men start to run after her. “Walk-er...go-!” Ember began to get dizzy and loose her grip, but her steed ran back south as fast as he could. Ember started to lean to the side, but Walker compensated and leaned with her. But it could only work temporarily, because soon Walker felt lighter. When he looked back, his companion was on the floor, unconscious, with two mean hot on her heels. 

Walker snorted and ran to the men, rearing in a effort to protect her. One man dragged Ember away as the other tried to dodge Walker’s powerful lashes. When the horse noticed it was no use, he did what he was told to do. He ran back to Arendelle to alert Anna. 

————————-

“If we keep going fast, we should catch up to her.” Anna said. 

“Hopefully she hasn’t gotten super far today.” Elsa added. But they were soon stopped by the sound of thundering hooves. “Is that-?” Elsa stood up, looking around. Then they saw Walker running full speed, rounding a corner towards them. He saw them and whinnied, nodding his head to follow him. 

“Sven go!” Kristoff said. Walker was never really seen without Ember, so something bad had happened. 

————————

“Ah ah ah ah...” 

Ember shot her eyes open. It was the voice again. Where was she? Why was she upside down? Her hands felt so heavy...

“Let me go!” Ember cried out. She realized she was thrown over some guy’s shoulder. Her kicked and punched to so avail, so she tried to use her powers. But her hands, they were covered with some kind of special cuff. Metal surrounded her hands. 

“Shut up!” The man said, squeezing her legs tighter. “Hey do you think Matthew will let us have her when he sucks her dry of magic, eh?” The disgusting man chuckled at his partner, who eyed the princess at the suggestion. 

“I sure hope so...” He said. Ember struggled more, she was terrified. These men were monsters! 

“I’d rather die!” Ember shot back. The two men laughed. 

“We prefer em’ alive, ice princess.” He said. Ember cringed. Is this what it’s come to? Being taken to the man who wants her for her...powers? She doesn’t quite know yet. Then being used for these disgusting men’s pleasure?! She wouldn’t have it. 

———————-

“Ah ah ah ah.....”

“Again?” Elsa muttered. Anna looked at her sister as the wagon sped through the trees. 

“What is it?” She asked. Elsa sighed. 

“The voice. It’s the second time I’ve heard it. And I think Ember heard it too. Maybe that why she was heading North. 

“Let me go!” The distant voice cried out. The wagon stopped as did the horse leading the way. 

“Ember.” The adults all said in union. They got out of the wagon and told Michael and Olaf to stay there and watch it. The three ran through the trees, in search of the missing Princess. 

“I’d rather die!” Ember yelled again. They were closer. Kristoff turned a corner and saw hid daughter being taken by two large men. 

“Hey!” He yelled. The men turned back and their eyes got big, “Put her down, now!” He ordered. 

“Dad-!” Ember cried out, happy that there was hope again. 

“In the order of the Queen if Arendelle, put. Her. Down.” Anna came up from behind her husband, glaring at her daughter’s kidnappers. 

“News flash ‘your majesty’, we’re not in Arendelle anymore.” The man sneered. Elsa came from behind her family and froze both men up to their neck, Ember fell with a thud and tried to squirm the cuffs off, wanting to hurt the men very badly. 

“Keys. Give me the keys.” Elsa said cooly. The men nodded towards a bag on the ground and Anna ran up to dig through it. She found the key and released her daughters hands. 

“Ember!” Anna pulled her into a hug. “I was so worried! We were so worried!” Anna started crying. Ember embraced her back. 

“I’m sorry mom, dad, Elsa. But I had to go. And I still have to.” Ember got up from the ground and looked at her family. “I have to.” She mumbled. Elsa stepped closer to her niece. 

“Do you hear a voice, Ember?” She asked. Ember looked down. “Ember, answer me. Is Ahtohallan calling you?” Elsa put her hand on Ember’s shoulder. 

“Yes...” Ember said quietly. Anna gasped and Kristoff looked a bit confused. The two men had passed out a few moments ago due to the cold. 

“I’m going with you, Ember. I know where it is and how to get there safely.” Elsa said. Ember opened her mouth to talk, “No buts. I’m going with you.” 

Anna walked over to the two. “Are you going to be okay?” She asked. She knew she couldn’t go, her nor Kristoff could survive the harsh temperatures. 

“Of course.” Elsa smiled warmly.


End file.
